<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>into that good night by rhodophytae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447322">into that good night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodophytae/pseuds/rhodophytae'>rhodophytae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodophytae/pseuds/rhodophytae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren knows it won't change anything. He doesn't care. He can pretend for one night that there's nothing to change.</p><p>(Or, Ren invites Goro to the jazz club on Valentine's Day.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>into that good night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sojiro's been hovering anxiously and encouraging him to rest since the ride back from prison, but it's easy enough for Ren to convince his guardian that he needs some time to wander freely. All it takes is a casual mention of how he'd felt so cooped up for all those long days in his cell, and Sojiro can't usher him out and tell him to enjoy the fresh air fast enough. It's a little harder to convince Morgana to give him some space for the evening, but as soon as they arrive in Kichijoji, he announces he's going to wander around for a while and leaves Ren to wander the familiar streets on his own.<br/><br/>It hasn't even been two weeks. No one seems to know how to ask him about it, but that suits Ren just fine for now.<br/><br/>Jazz Jin is more crowded than normal, but not by much. Ren supposes that most couples would rather be enjoying dinner in an upscale restaurant than listening to music in a poorly insulated basement in winter. He wonders what Goro would have to say about that. Maybe some sneering remark about unsophisticated philistines. Maybe he'd think it was convenient not to have to bump elbows with strangers. Maybe he wouldn't care. Maybe Ren should stop thinking about this.<br/><br/>"Hey. Thanks for comin' in." Muhen's greeting is the same as any other night. He glances up as Ren sidles up to the bar and gives him a lazy smile. "Oh, hey. Haven't seen you around in a couple months. When was it...?" He trails off, his brows drawing together in an expression that's become very familiar to Ren. Seeing people try to sort out their misaligned memories feels like he's watching a mass epidemic of deja vu. Though now that he thinks about it, that's as good a way to describe it as any.<br/><br/>"I've been busy," Ren says with a shrug, because there's no point mentioning he was here almost every evening last month. He slides the cover fee across the counter. "Two of tonight's special?"<br/><br/>"Sure thing. Got a date coming by?"<br/><br/>"Not sure, but here's to hoping." Ren smiles crookedly, adjusting his bag on his shoulder as he turns to head for his usual table. His chair is as uncomfortable as ever when he settles into it, cramped and creaking. Everything here is so familiar. If he closes his eyes, it feels like nothing's changed at all.<br/><br/>As the staff start to set up for the live show, he pulls out his phone. There's only one person in his contacts who hasn't texted to congratulate him on his freedom yet. He opens that conversation.<br/><br/>Ren knows it won't change anything. He doesn't care. He can pretend for one night that there's nothing to change.<br/><br/></p><p><em>Hey. I'm at the jazz club.<br/></em> <em>If you're interested, I could use the company.</em><br/><em>I'm here till they close, so show up whenever.<br/></em> <em>I'll be waiting.</em></p><p><br/>He puts his phone away and carefully angles his seat so he can see the stairs. He doesn't want to miss it when Goro arrives. He'll probably be late, but that's fine. Ren can be patient for however long it takes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was not intending to write a Valentines fic and then suddenly I was writing a Valentines fic. And making it sad. Welp</p><p>you can find me on twitter @rhodophytae</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>